Super Saiyan God of Destruction and other DBZ tales
by Edward Suoh
Summary: A collection of Dragon Ball Z and Super one-shots. The current one; A what if Universe Six story featuring Goku's alternative self, who was trained to be the new God of Destruction. Of course Goku can't resist a good brawl, but has he gotten himself too deep this time? Find out.


**Super Saiyan God of Destruction**

 **Author's Notes: Edward Suoh here. So as some of you probably know, tomorrow is National Otaku Day; December 15** **th** **! So I thought I'd update… yeah. This is a Dragon Ball Super Fanfiction I wrote for a Fanfiction Contest a month ago, and won! So I got a 30$ Amazon Gift Card, however there was a 2000 word limit minimum that basically killed me. So after obtaining the rights to the story, I remastered (if you could call it that) it, and added a proper ending (while the one I have is basically the same concept, it feels more complete). So the idea of an evil Goku has been around for a while, and a lot of people feel very strongly that it's a stupid idea, but I liked my idea and this was the result. This will be the first in (at least three maybe more if more ideas come to me, including Beerus in Future Trunks' timeline, and a "What if" with Videl and Gohan (If someone has a really good prompt I might use it)) series of one-shot little ideas or whatnot. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Goku: Edward Suoh does not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball Super, or any of the characters, techniques or designs used from that series that appear within this Fanfiction, those all belong to Akira Toriyama, FUNimation, Toei Animation and Fuji TV. I do, however, own the dialogue and plot of this story as well as the sixth's universe Kakarot, as it is unknown at this time if there is a Goku in the sixth universe or how he is similar/different from the seventh. If it turns out that Kakarot does exist in the sixth universe and is the same as he is described here, it is completely coincidentally.**

Inside a far off planet hovering over the cold, vast expanse of space a single creature lay resting. The planet consisted of a gargantuan tree that rested on an upside down pyramid, which floated ominously. Surrounding the planet were several small moons, some missing large chunks, while others were nothing more than mere lumps of space debris. Resting near the top of the tree was a castle with architecture reminiscent of ancient Rome. This creature was, in fact, the ruler of this planet and he rested in the throne room of the castle. This creature had Egyptian attire, purple skin, and a plump humanoid build that sported distinct catlike features such as pointy ears and a sharp nose, as well as a tail. He turned in his sleep and the entire planet shook. A knock was heard at the door, but this cat-like creature simply continued sleeping. The knocking increased in volume and frequency, the constant reverberating earning a groan from this creature. Blinking his eyes he sat up, yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Lord Champa... may I enter?" The voice asked respectfully from outside the door.

"Vados is that you?" He yawned and added another question. "What year is it?"

"No it's me... Kakarot. I told Vados I would be waking you and so she went to prepare you a feast. And as for the date, it's 779 Lord Champa." Kakarot answered as he entered consciously minding his tone. Champa was well known for early morning tantrums. Kakarot had well defined muscles, a handsome face that was usually adorned with a smug smirk, dark black hair that seemed to defy gravity, and an outfit similar to Champa's though instead of loose pants and a neck-dress he wore a single garment that featured both of the previous garments as well as a robe-like fabric that covered his midriff and connected the other two pieces of clothing. It was also adorned with the red stripes and yellow circles present on Champa's garb.

"Kakarot? What are you doing back so early?" Champa asked, the irritation prevalent in his face as he slid out of his bed comically, landing face first on the floor. Pushing himself up, he stretched before returning to Kakarot. "You better have a good reason for waking me."

"I've come back because this God of Destruction business is ridiculous. It's exhausting, yet boring at the same time. Other than you and Vados... no one can challenge me. But yet traveling around, destroying worlds it's… tiring. I see why you shoved this job on me as soon as I was strong enough." He smirked respectfully, the contradiction evident in his body language as well.

"Now you see why I'm always so cranky, but I'll tell you a secret, there is an enjoyable way to pass the time... by using all of your power to fight a worthy opponent! That's the main joy of being a God of Destruction, fighting with all of that power." Champa grinned gripping his hands in excitement as he spoke.

"Who Lord Champa… who is there that can make me use my full power?" Kakarot asked, the prospect of letting loose exciting him, his Saiyan blood craving combat. He had destroyed three planets today and none had put up any resistance worth mentioning, he was itching for a challenge.

Champa thought for a moment before shrugging and turned back towards his bed. "Beats me… now if we have nothing further to discuss we are done here and I will be returning to my slumber. Let me sleep for at least another twelve years before waking me up again." With that he climbed into his bed, turned towards the wall and instantly fell asleep, snoring loudly.

Squeezing his hand in frustration, the new God of Destruction stormed out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On an entirely separate universe, the previous universe's twin to be exact, the man who had been born Kakarot, but raised on Earth as Goku was training with his friend and Saiyan sparring partner, Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans as he loved reminding them, as he constantly did so. Goku was a nearly identical match to Kakarot, but had a much kinder face, an exuberant smile and a far less threatening tone. Vegeta bore many similar physical characteristics to Goku through their common Saiyan heritage, though he was slightly shorter, had a sharper face that was decorated by two eyes burning with determination, and a cocky grin. His hair likewise stood vertically straight up, but pointed towards the sky, rather than branching out like Goku's.

A servant of Lord Beerus, this world's God of Destruction (and Lord Champa's counterpart), named Whis was presiding over the two Saiyans as they sparred, occasionally giving pointers. Vegeta charged his rival who responded by putting his fingers to his temple, teleporting behind Vegeta. The Saiyan prince quickly turned and the two began exchanging rapid fire punches and kicks, with each blocking or dodging each blow flawlessly, until a stray kick from Goku was able to find its mark on the Saiyan Prince's chin. Vegeta flew back, wiped the blood from his lips and smirked. He quickly put up his guard again and Goku did the same.

"Alright boys settle down." The two Saiyans dropped their guards and turned towards Whis, the source of the sound. "This looks like a good place to stop."

"But I can keep going, it's a mere scratch!" Vegeta argued angrily.

"Yeah Mr. Whis, I can still fight too." Goku stated stiffly, attempting and failing to be respectful.

"Please Goku I told you… just plain Whis is fine." He chuckled lightly and turned back towards Vegeta. "And besides, it's not you I'm worried about, it's Lord Beerus. Much more and you two would have woken him up, and he would have undoubtedly been cranky. He might even destroy Earth for real this time." He held his hands out and a large picnic basket appeared in them. "Besides I'm sure you're getting hungry."

The silence was interrupted by the rumblings of Goku's stomach. Vegeta shot him a sharp look but said nothing, to which Goku chuckled sheepishly and rubbed his hair. Whis chuckled as well. "I'll take that as a yes." He tapped his staff on the ground and a small picnic blanket appeared. He sat and began opening the box, beckoning with a wave of his hand for the two to join him.

Goku practically leapt towards the food, sitting down giddily with child-like enthusiasm. "Thanks!" He bowed before diving into the food, scarfing it down with a fiery passion, picking up plates, pouring all of the contents of that plate into his mouth, and then chewing and swallowing as he picked up another plate, piling up several empty bowls and plates within a few seconds. Vegeta, on the other hand, took large bites, chewed once and swallowed the rest whole, hardly stopping to taste the food, or even use the plates.

Whis sighed "I suppose I'll have to bring more food, you two have already eaten half of the meal." He shook his head in surprise.

"Huy, Weath!" Goku called, unable to produce actual discernable sounds due to the large amount of food crammed down his gullet.

"Pardon?" Whis asked turning to Goku.

Goku gulped, and swallowed before continuing. "You mentioned earlier that there are twelve universes in total and that this universe has a twin, right?"

Whis nodded. "Yes that is correct, each with its own God of Destruction. We are in the seventh universe, and are twinned with the sixth. Why do you ask?"

Vegeta paused, looking at Goku with curiosity. "Yes Kakarot, what are you getting at?" Vegeta questioned him using the Saiyan name he was given at birth.

"Well, does that mean there's a version of me in that world? And if so… how strong is he!?" Goku asked cheerfully.

"Um… yes there is a version of you in that universe, and yes he is quite strong. He was trained by Lord Champa, Lord Beerus' weaker twin, in order to become a substitute God of Destruction." He saw the look of disappointment on Goku's face and continued. "Don't worry, despite being weaker than Lord Beerus, Champa is still quite a bit stronger than you and Vegeta are now."

"Oh, do you know of a way for me to meet him?" Goku pleaded, clasping his hands together in a desperate attempt to appeal to Whis.

"There certainly is a way. I am capable of transporting one person along with myself to the other universes… I occasionally take Beerus there on official business. Unfortunately I'm supposed to only do this kind of thing for official God of Destruction business." Whis explained sympathetically.

"Oh… I see." Goku responded despondently, sighing, his entire body language and tone giving of a heavy sensation of discouragement.

"Well… I guess I can let it slid this once, since the other version of you is technically a part-time God of Destruction." He responded and Goku immediately shot up cheering and pumping his fist in the air.

"Wait! What about me Whis! How strong is this other world's me!?" Vegeta demanded, the idea of fighting himself exciting him as well.

Whis sighed. "Vegeta… I don't know how to say this properly, but… you're dead."

"Wha… what!?" Vegeta stuttered, taking a step back, he fell down in shock.

"You see in this other universe, Goku is the son of King Vegeta, your father, while you are not his son." Whis explained, holographic pictures emanating from his staff.

The staff produced pictures of Goku with King Vegeta, standing proud and looking entitled as though the world was his plaything, as Vegeta once had, as well as pictures of a younger, softer looking Vegeta, with looks of concern, innocence, joy and even sadness, along with several others of a similar fashion.

"Wait… you mean in the other world I'm a prince." Goku asked pointing at himself in surprise.

"Yes but stop interrupting. When Champa visited Planet Vegeta and began threatening King Vegeta, much like Beerus did, you charged him in anger Goku, pushing yourself to the point where even Champa took notice. He spared your planet, took you and trained you to become the new God of Destruction." Whis explained, pointing at each picture as it became relevant.

"I recognize that… my son Gohan showed of his power against my brother Raditz when I was in danger." Goku stated checking out his other self from every angle.

"Yes… it was more or less the same thing." Whis agreed.

"So wait! Why am I dead!?" Vegeta yelled angry at being ignored.

"When Frieza came to destroy Planet Vegeta he was stopped by Champa, but not before there were casualties." Whis stopped, assuming he got the point.

Whis touched Goku's shoulder "Well… I'll bring you there now. Sorry you can't come Vegeta, but I can only carry one person."

"Hmph, there's no reason for me to go. If that version of me was so weak, to be killed by scum like Frieza he doesn't deserve a match with me." Vegeta scoffed. "I'll just train here."

"Okay Vegeta." Goku called before disappearing.

A blur of colors blinded the Saiyan, and he felt his recently digested lunch jump around his stomach and for a moment he felt he might hurl, but he lurched to a stop as quickly as the movement had begun.

Pausing to regain his balance, Whis tapped him on the shoulder. Goku looked up and saw Whis waving his staff back and forth like a conductor with his baton.

"There. Now he won't be able to see me, or recognize you, he'll just see you as any other inconsequential Saiyan." Whis explained floating away from Goku. "You're free to do as you wish, but please try not to screw anything up permanently." Recognizing a tree identical to the one he perched on back on Beerus' planet he sat, content to observe the two Saiyan counterparts.

Seeing his double, strolling past the lake on Champa's planet in deep contemplation, Goku called out. "Hey Goku!"

Responding the God of Destruction turned towards Goku. "Goku… do you mean me? What an absurd name… I don't know who "Goku" is, but I'm Kakarot, a proud Super Saiyan God of Destruction." He paused for a moment realizing what was going on. "Who are you… you look like a Saiyan… but how did you get here?"

That's not important… I've heard you're really strong! So I came to fight you! Well… how about it?" Goku asked cheerfully.

"Do you honestly think an average Saiyan like yourself could defeat me? I'm a Super Saiyan God of Destruction, if we came to blows I couldn't promise your survival." Kakarot smirked. "This will be like swatting a fly or destroying a planet… same difference to me. Still want to go? I've obtained something called the Super Saiyan God … the title isn't just a formality.

"Oh you know the Super Saiyan God too? Well then guess I won't have to hold back." Goku commented before charging his energy and transforming, changing his eyes, hair and aura bright red.

"Tha…That's my… Super Saiyan God of Destruction form… who are you!?" Kakarot asked hardly containing his surprise.

"Are you ready for me? Don't hold back." Goku warned. "Try not to disappoint me."

"So this was what he meant… we haven't even started fighting and already I'm getting chills in anticipation… I was born for this very fight! I can't explain it but, I simply cannot wait to clash with you!" Kakarot cried in joy, his breath heavy and uneven from the anticipation.

"This ought to be fun." Goku replied dropping into his usual stance.

Whis smiled observing from a distance. "May the best Kakarot win."

Goku rushed forward throwing several punches which Kakarot easily swatted away. Kakarot responded with a powerful elbow to the chest that shot Goku back. Jumping back Goku surveyed his opponent. "Come on… is that all you got? I was expecting more! I guess I got excited for nothing."

"I'm just getting warmed up… try this. Ka-Me-Ha..." Goku yelled forming the energy in his hands, the blue matter overflowing and shooting out towards his chest.

"Hmm… is that all?" Kakarot asked, sounding legitimately disappointed at their evident power gap. "At this rate I won even have to try? AHHHHHHHHH! God's Gun; Clades!" Kakarot brought his hands together in a position similar to Tien's Tri Beam, but raised his hands above his head and a red beam shot out of it, clashing with and destroying the Kamehameha. The beam faded as soon as Goku's attack did.

Moving rapidly, Kakarot appeared in front of Goku, kneeing him hard in the chest, causing him to double over in pain, at which Kakarot clenched his fist, dark purple energy forming at his elbow. Sneering he looked down at the gasping Saiyan. "I thought you'd be stronger… I guess the feeling was just that, a feeling… I'll end this now. Divine Destruction; Mokushiroku." After calling out the attack name the energy on his elbow hardened, taking a more armor like appearance and Kakarot began pounding his elbow down onto Goku's lower neck and upper back with intense speed, causing the warrior to cry out in pain.

Kakarot began pounding him until he stopped twitching and then threw him aside, trudging back towards his chamber in Lord Champa's palace. He paused, looking back at the fallen Saiyan. "I had hoped you could give me a purpose… but I suppose that was a fantasy… this life is crap and that's all there is too it… at first I was disappointed in you, but now I'm disappointed in myself for being so gullible."

Goku writhed on the ground… 'What did I come for… to lose like this… so pathetically… no… I came to fight… I can't give up yet… Kakarot hasn't been able to enjoy himself yet… I owe him a good fight… I need to get up!" Limbs quavering, Goku managed to push himself up. Taking haggard breaths he fought to calm himself. 'Come on! Find some strength!' He thought reaching deep within himself…. And found… what felt like a tail, a pipeline that promised more, extending out of his energy… feeling deeply he followed it, past his nearly exhausted reserve of ki, through his body… feeling his heartbeat and breathe… and then… it stopped.

'Come on! Just a little farther!' Straining he tried to force the energy further but to no avail… it wouldn't go.

Whis turned towards Goku with a look of surprise on his face, which quickly morphed into a happy smile, the kind a parent gives as they watch their child take their first steps. "He's on the verge of a breakthrough… and he'll need it… I never expected Kakarot to have come so far since I last saw him… he's probably as strong as Champa, if Champa didn't awaken his hidden powers… and if Goku can pull of this new power… it'll be the same for him and Beerus.

'Why won't it go? I need to push past my limits… I need to fight!' Slowly the tail began to progress… and Goku began pouring more power into it. The power surged, spiking in his arms, the pain causing him to drop to his knees. Gasping, he began gritting his teeth and clenched his arms trying to push harder.

"Goku!" Whis called and Goku turned, temporarily breaking his concentration.

"What is it Whis? I was kinda busy." Goku complained.

"Goku this isn't the kind of wall you climb over… you won't reach that power that way… this is a way you tear down." Whis explained. "I know you can break through, you stand no chance without it."

"I… I don't understand." Goku admitted. He had come close, but no amount of sheer force could push through.

"Remember how it felt when you received the energy from your friends to become a god… channel that feeling… break through that wall…" Whis tapped Goku's chest, near his heart, with his staff.

"I… I'll try." Goku promised. He stood up straight and tried to calm himself. 'Let the energy flow, don't shove it, let it trickle through, until you've ascended.'

"I can't believe I wasted so much time on… huh?" Kakarot turned sensing an exponential increase in Divine Ki. There he saw Goku powering up, but it was unlike anything he had ever seen before. There was no rage or fury, no burning desire, just calm determination. If his own power was like that of a waterfall, constantly raging, this man's would be more like a mountain, unmovable and motionless. "Why are you still trying? We both know I'm far stronger than you are."

Goku smiled, but his eyes remained closed and his breathing steady. "Well… you haven't had any fun in this fight yet, have you?"

Kakarot looked a bit taken back, but then smirked. "You're a true Saiyan warrior. I'll wait. Try not to disappoint me this time." He dropped to the ground, his legs crossed and his arms folded, waiting anxiously.

Goku took a deep breath, feeling the energy flow from his mouth throughout his body. Keeping his eyes closed his other senses, specifically his ability to sense Divine Ki, began to burst into his mind. He could hear the Ki churning in his body, he could feel the Ki, in a way that was indescribable, like the sensation of taste. It gave him shivers. Slowly, his energy began to expand from his stomach to cover his entire body, wrapping around him like a blanket of power. He opened his eyes and saw Kakarot staring in surprise.

"Just who are you?"

Goku smiled, turning back towards his opponent. "Nobody special, just a Saiyan who was raised on Earth."

Kakarot rubbed his chin and shrugged. "Can't say I've ever heard of that place."

"Any other questions before we begin?" Goku asked while trying to gauge his own power.

"A couple." Kakarot admitted. "First off; blue hair? And here I thought the red hair was tacky." Kakarot scoffed. "Let's hope this proves stronger than the last."

"What don't tell me you've never heard of Super Saiyan? You're naturally this strong? No transformations… no Saiyan God ritual?" Goku asked, his voice calm and even, his breathing steady, his body tense, yet loose, prepared for anything.

"Super Saiyan? Is that some lower level of the God power? Or are you referring to that Namekian nonsense?" Kakarot asked, taking the brief moment between battle to size up his power. He certainly was stronger than before, but it was a thin layer of Ki, that stretched and jutted in and out, making measuring his true strength difficult.

"Namekian nonsense?" Goku asked in confusion. 'How could he get the Saiyan God power? It requires a pure heart… there was no way he had one, he was too brutal and aggressive. He fought like he wanted to break his opponent completely.'

"Those Namekian orbs with wish granting abilities. I heard that power could be obtained with five pure-hearted Saiyans, but those are hard to come by. Most Saiyans possess the fiery rage that has kept our race alive… but somehow it seems you succeeded where I failed." Kakarot guessed, he looked up and down at Goku, as if trying to ascertain whether or not his theory was correct.

"That's right, my family and Vegeta's made me gave power and I'm grateful… but now, I can tap into it on my own… and use whatever this form is."

"Vegeta? As in the planet? Never mind, nothing you say makes sense." He tapped his chest, the pride evident in his conceited grin. "My power comes from me and me alone. In the same way that five pure hearted Saiyans, willingly giving their power can grant this level of strength, five completely vile Saiyans unwillingly giving their power grants the same power. In death, those warriors made me a god."

"It's funny. Our powers come from total opposites, yet we both crave the same form of pleasure." Goku clenched his fists. "Let's get to it!"

"Finally tired of making me wait!?" He began pressing his hands together forming a sphere in his hands, a blackish purple Ki forming in his hands.

Rushing forward, Goku delivered a fierce kick to the god of destruction's chin. The strike threw Kakarot back, tumbling and scraping his body on the ground. He quickly shot up, a look of surprise on his face. "Tha… that hurt…" his confused expression shifted into one of genuine joy. "That actually hurt! I haven't felt pain in years! This will be a splendid battle!"

He held up his arms. "You can't see, but I have goosebumps."

Goku's lips tugged upwards, then he disappeared. Kakarot immediately followed suit.

"Super God Fist!" Goku called, charging forward with his fist.

"Förintelse!" Kakarot called, extending his fist towards Goku at the same time. The resulting explosion threw them both back. They both quickly resumed their positions, then floated up, high in the air. Then… they charged.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Almost a full hour after Goku left, he returned and Vegeta was hounding him for details immediately. "Who won? Was he strong? Why do you look so calm!?"

Goku turned to his friend. "Vegeta, you of all people understand that a fight between two proud warriors is sacred. I can't tell you."

Vegeta looked a little surprised, but then slapped him on the shoulder. "You've grown Kakarot. You're a true warrior."

"Can we just call him Goku… it's getting confusing." Whis complained.

"His name is Kakarot!" Vegeta argued.

"I don't care what his name is, if he interrupts my sleep anymore he's going to be missing his head."

The trio turned and saw Lord Beerus in his nightgown, trudging towards them, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Oh Lord Beerus, I didn't know you were awake." Whis said in surprise.

"Never mind that, what's this about intergalactic travels… do you have any idea how much of a headache you gave me!?" Beerus yelled at Whis, who raised his arms in mock surrender.

"I'm sorry Lord Beerus, but Goku wanted to visit his Universe Six counterpart." Whis explained.

"Oh… and how was that?"

At the same time Kakarot had awoken Champa, who had miraculously slept through the chaotic battle.

"Lord Champa… I understand what you said earlier… I just fought the most amazing man." Kakarot grinned in fondness.

"Well that's great and all… but what did you wake me up for?" Champa asked, stuffing the fruit Vados brought him into his mouth.

"Lord Champa…"

"Lord Beerus…"

"I never dreamed there would be someone like him… that there would be people so strong… I want to get stronger." Goku and Kakarot said at the same time.

"I feel like he's probably saying the same thing." Beerus said to his rival. Whereas Champa just eyed his student.

"I'm going to get stronger… and fight him again." The two declared adamantly.

"Intergalactic travel never ends well Whis. So I hope this doesn't become a habit." Beerus sighed, trudging back to his bed, before falling down and falling asleep instantly, snoring while sprawled out on the ground.

Whis picked up his student and turned to Goku who was staring off in the distance. "Oh… but wouldn't it be so interesting it does.

 **Author's Notes: In case you were wondering what Whis meant about Champa and Beerus' hidden power, you're in luck, my next DBS one-shot explains it and it should be up soon. Just a little head-cannon I have. So I actually gave them a battle instead of ending it at "May the best Kakarot win" but didn't want to give an explicit winner. Hope you enjoyed… and Kakarot's moves all have meaning… here you go; Kakarot's moves mean the following; Clades means calamity, Mokushiroku means apocalypse, and Förintelse means Annihilation. Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
